In an ATM (AUTOMATED TELLER MACHINE) device of a bank and the like, printing is carried out on a passbook of a customer by a dot impact printing mechanism, and when a business form such as a transaction description and the like is issued, printing is carried out on thermal paper loaded in the printer apparatus by a thermal printing mechanism. There is a request to reduce the size of the ATM device, and in recent years, it has been known to arrange different printing mechanisms (dot impact printing mechanism and thermal printing mechanism) in the ATM device and share the conveyance path.
In a case where there remains data to be printed even though the printing is carried out in the last page of the passbook, it is needed to update the passbook to a new passbook. In this case, a user goes to the window of the bank and the like to update the passbook to a new passbook. However, there exists a case where the user needs to update the passbook to a new passbook during a time period when the window is not opened. Thus, there is known a new passbook issuing machine. However, there is a problem that such a dedicated new passbook issuing machine occupies a wide area.